The Host Club: After Hours
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: Get to find out what happens after host club every day! Request, questions, or guest starring in a chapter should be done over PM. Warning: dumb-assery, sarcastic comments, and lots of cake! Rated M because some requests might involve closets. XD (changed the rating because some of you guys want more than just the usual XP)
1. Intro

**Thank you for opening my newest story! I felt like all my other ones were just too serious so I decided to make a fun one for once! So, here you go! The Host Club After Hours was born! First, allow me to explain how this works. My bestest friend in the whole wide world doesn't have a FanFiction, so he'll be described as 'Penguin' in this story since that's his nickname. Now, I'll be 'Kitty' since it's short and easy to remember. The rest of the hosts will have their regular names.**

**That was the easy part. Now here comes the tricky part to understand. Penguin, Kitty, and all the other hosts will be taking your questions/requests via PM and ****_that's it. _****We'll also be having guests come and visit if they request via PM. You can suggest yourself, another FanFiction user, or even someone from the most off-topic show/movie/book/band/YouTuber that you think would be interesting to see what happens when the host club and them collide. So, without further ado, I give you The Host Club: After Hours!**

* * *

**Penguin:** [sits on chair leisurely] so what are we doing? I don't fully understand.

**Kitty: **You never fully understand anything. [sighs dramatically] what're we gonna do with you?

**Kyoya: **would you just get on with this? [adjusts glasses]

**Haruhi: **honestly, I only stayed because senpai said over text he would get me giant tuna for supper. [shrugs, sits down on loveseat]

**Hunny:** [sits down in Haruhi's lap, giggling] Usachan and I want to sit with you! Is that okay?

**Haruhi: **[giggles quietly] sure senpai.

**Mori: **[watches with hint of jealousy]

**Tamaki: **OHHARUHIMYPRECIOUSDAUGHTER! [comes parading into room, frowns jealously at her and Hunny]

**Haruhi: **hi, Tamaki senpai. Something wrong?

**Tamaki: **[mutters angrily to himself]

**Haruhi: **[shrugs]

**Kitty: **Would one of you please go get the twins?

**Penguin: **I'm on it. [leaves room, comes back five minutes later with various bruise marks] so they won't be attending today. [sits down tiredly]

**Kitty: **[sighs dramatically again] do they want me to come in there? [leaves room, comes back two minutes later with two very bruised up twins] I told you bastards to come.

**Twins: **but we can't take Penguin's face seriously when he talks to us.

**Kitty: **[snickers] neither can I. But still, you have to be here to hear this.

**Penguin: **[offended] I thought we had a thing, Kitty!

**Kitty: **[rolls eyes]

**Twins: **what?! I thought _we _had a thing!

**Kyoya: **I believe Kitty and I had a thing before all of you.

**Tamaki: **[stops muttering to reply to all their comments] but of course Kitty and I had a thing before all of you guys!

**Kyoya: **are you sure?

**Tamaki:** I'm very sure.

**Kyoya:** you wanna go?

**Kitty: **NOPE! No, he doesn't! Okay, so I had a thing with pretty much every host.

**Hunny: **Haruchan, what's a thing?

**Haruhi: **[whispers what 'the thing' is to Hunny]

**Hunny: **OH! That's what that's called? Takashi and Kitty had a thing too, then!

**Kitty: **[blushes deeply] enough of that. Anyways, we're going to be getting requests in the mail for things we are in charge of doing to entertain our readers!

**Penguin: **you...dated...every single host?!

**Kitty: **no, I haven't dated Haruhi or Hunny senpai yet.

**Hunny: **KITTY-CHANNNNNN! CAN WE HAVE A THING PRETTY PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE?

**Kitty: **[sighs] maybe in my next fic.

**Hunny: **YAAAAAAAY!

**Kitty: **well, there you have it folks! We're all really excited for-

**Kyoya:** I'm not.

**Kitty: **_most of us _are excited for your questions, requests, and guests! See you all soon!

**Penguin: **you're a slut!

**Kitty: **SHUT UP PENGUIN! [smacks him so hard he whimpers]


	2. Tamaki and Mori Fight!

Kitty: you guys, we only got one request! DX NOOOOOOO!

Penguin: well yeah who would want to ask a slut like you a question?

Kitty: NOT NOW PENGUIN! [smacks him in the face]

Penguin: [whimpers]

Kyoya: I don't see why you're even doing this. It's completely stupid.

Kitty: IS NOT! TAKE IT BACK!

Kyoya: oh...kay... [terrified] I take it back...

Tamaki: good morning Kitty! [yawns, walks in the room with a cup of coffee and a pink robe on]

Kitty: Um, Tamaki-kun, it's the middle of the afternoon...

Tamaki: are you sure?

Kitty: I'm sure.

Hikaru and Kaoru: morning Kitty. [follow after Tamaki wearing matching orange robes with their names embroidered in black on them]

Kitty: why do you people all think it's the morning?! It's three in the afternoon!

Kyoya: yes, but it's a Saturday. Therefore it's too early for them.

Mori and Hunny: [come in doors wearing karate uniforms]

Hunny: hi Kitty! [waves happily]

Kitty: [waves in return] hello Hunny senpai! Hi Mori senpai!

Mori: [nods]

Kitty: so where's Haruhi? I told her to be here for the request we got...

Haruhi: [bursts through door] sorry I'm late, Kitty.

Kitty: ah, good, you're here! [pulls piece of paper out of pocket] right here I hold our VERY FIRST REQUEST!

Haruhi: and the last, I'm guessing?

Kyoya: uh huh.

Penguin: who else would want to talk to such a slut?

Kitty: SHUT THE FUCK UP, PENGUIN! [clears throat awkwardly]

Hosts and Penguin: [stand there awkwardly, waiting for her to read the request]

Kitty: ANYWAYS, our first request everyone!

From NightWish234:

Lol how about Mori and tamaki both pinning for haruhi and Mori beats up tamaki and gets haruhi first

Mori: [looks from Tamaki to Haruhi]

Tamaki: [nervous] okay then...Haruhiwillyoubemygirlfriend? [covers eyes with hands and whimpers, waiting for Mori to beat him up]

Mori: no. [punches Tamaki weakly in the stomach]

Tamaki: OWWWWWW! [falls over dead]

Renge: [powerful motor spawns from floor] WEAK! HORRIBLE! GET THE STUNT DOUBLES IN HERE, THEY CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER!

Kitty: oh hey Renge.

Renge: [smiles] hiiiiii Haruhi! [hugs Haruhi] hey there Kitty, Penguin! It's been a while!

Kitty: yeah!

Mori: hn.

Tamaki: [wakes up from being dead] can we get the stunt doubles in here?

Kitty: [snaps fingers, two much hotter stunt doubles come in]

Tamaki: [looks at the stunt doubles jealously] he looks NOTHING like me!

Kitty: that's the point! ACTION!

Renge: I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!

[Mori's stunt double punches Tamaki's stunt double into a wall] not cool, man. Haruka is mine.

Kitty: CUT! THIS ISN'T THE SWIMMING ANIME! IT'S HARU_HI! _NOT HARU_KA! _TRY AGAIN!

[Mori's stunt double peels Tamaki's stunt double away from the wall, then punches him to the ground] Haruhi is mine.

Renge: CUT! MORI SENPAI DOESN'T TALK THAT MUCH!

*56 takes later*

Tamaki's stunt double: [out of breath and has many broken bones, along with a nosebleed and two black eyes] can I...take a break?

Mori's stunt double: aww, it was just getting good though!

Kitty: you got ten minutes, Mr. Stunt Double.

Haruhi: well it's kinda weird to have two stunt doubles fighting over me.

Kitty: [shrugs] there's a first for everything. That's all for today, guys! Don't forget to request!


	3. TamaKyo XD

Kitty: [clears throat] welcome back everyone! We've got four requests and I'm-

Penguin: how did a slut like you get four requests?

Kitty: we've been over this, so shut the hell up or end up like Voldemort.

Penguin: SWEET! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO NOT HAVE A NOSE!

Kitty: ...anyways, where is my cast?!

Tamaki: [waltzes through doorway] I'm here!

Haruhi: [follows] I'm only doing this for the tuna, just so you know.

Kyoya: [comes out of closet]

Kitty: what were you doing in the closet, Kyo-chan?

Kyoya: just some...experimenting.

Twins: [come out of the closet, their hair messed up]

Kitty: [whispers to Kyoya] you _do _realize I have security cameras in there?

Kyoya: [whispers back] I was just taking notes on their makeout session.

Kitty: ...how about we get started then! [takes piece of paper out of pocket, clears throat] this request is from endercreep! Ooh, how cool! A minecraft fan, I'm guessing? XD

Hikaru kouru and harui chill and one of them confess there undieing love to her, making them fight then haruri tells them she loves them both... It works

Penguin: [grins] you heard the note. Get goin.

Hikaru: well I'll go first. I love you Haruhi, and I'm not just saying that because I was requested to.

Kaoru and Haruhi: yes you are.

Kaoru: but I love you more Haruhi! I love you more than the sun!

Hikaru: pfft, the sun my ass. I love you more than the stars!

Kaoru: I love you more than I love my brother!

Hikaru: [gasps] K-Kao? [tears form]

Haruhi: [blushes deeply]

Kaoru: I'm sorry Hika. But it's the truth.

Haruhi: I love you both...

Hikaru and Kaoru: and scene. [leave room]

Kitty: GET CHO ASSES BACK IN HERE, WE'RE NOT DONE YET!

Twins: [come back, frightened]

Penguin: I'm reading the next request, which is from a guest. [clears throat]

I think Kitty and Kyoya should develope a romance seeing how both of you agree how dumb the other hosts are other than Hunny and or Mori, they're good too. Btw, reading this was the only thing that made me laugh today!(x

Kitty: AWH! I'm honored! I made you laugh?!

Penguin: did you just completely ignore the beginning of that?

Kitty: pretty much.

Penguin: [rereads it]

Kyoya: [adjusts glasses seductively]

Kitty: [goes pale then blushes] well...um...

Kyoya: what's wrong Kitty?

Kitty: n-nothing... [looks down at feet, blushing deeper]

Kyoya: [uses two fingers to lift her chin gently] something's wrong...

Kitty: [looks up into his eyes]

Kyoya: [brushes the hair out of her eyes]

Tamaki: [uses large pole to push them into a closet]

Penguin: I guess I get to read the next request too! This one is from mcangel1976.

LOL. This is so funny. You should see who can woo her the best and have her decide who is the most romantic host. Please don't let it be Tamaki or the twins. I vote for Mori, Hunny, or Kyoya. haha

Penguin: [sighs dramatically] I'll go get them... [walks over to closet and hears something get thrown against the door, pushes it open slowly and walks in on Kitty and Kyoya making out and covers eyes, frightened] what the hell you slut?!

Kitty: [pulls away, panting] what the reviewers want, the reviewers get.

Kyoya: but we were supposed to _develope _a relationship.

Kitty: and what better way to start off a relationship than with a makeout session!

Penguin: ...anyways, you're needed for this request.

Kitty: [growls] fine. C'mon, Kyo-chan! [drags kyoya behind her]

Penguin: the request is that you've gotta see which host can woo you the best, preferably not the twins or Tamaki.

Tamaki: then this'll be really REALLY hard for you! [flips hair]

Kitty: no it won't.

Mori: hn. [sits down on couch seductively]

Hunny: [crawls in his lap seductively]

Kyoya: [wraps arms around her waist seductively]

Kitty: [blushes deep red] Kyoya wins...

Kyoya: [smirks] I thought so.

Kitty: anyways, let's read the next request! [clears throat, pulls piece of paper out of pocket, doesn't read it aloud, blushes deeper] um...

Kyoya: what? [reads it over her shoulder] oh...that...

Penguin: I wanna see! I wanna see! [tries to look]

Kitty: not for baby eyes. [shoves him away]

Penguin: [whimpers]

Kitty: well, this request is from LumaniiDoesFanfiction and...um...

Can I be an OC? Also, it is morning for me at three. XD My request is...  
KYOYA MAKE OUT WITH TAMAKI ( Kissing only, hence the T rating. )

Tamaki: [blushes madly] s-sounds...interesting...

Kyoya: y-yeah...

LDFF: [poofs in from nowhere] hiya!

Kitty: [waves] hi.

Tamaki and Kyoya: [confuzzled]

Penguin: [shoves them into the closet] have fun!

~in ze closet~ (fair warning I'm not very good at this kind of thing)

Kyoya: well I guess we're supposed to make out now...

Tamaki: yeah...

Kitty: [speaks into microphone since there's a speaker above the door] you guys have to do this!

Kyoya: [shrugs, kisses him passionately]

Tamaki: [kisses back, his hands trail across Kyoya's chest]

Kyoya: [nibbles his lips gently]

Tamaki: [moves his hands to Kyoya's jeans]

Kyoya: [moves hands around Tamaki's waist]

Tamaki: [blushes and moans quietly]

Kyoya: [licks his lips]

Tamaki: [parts his lips a little]

Kyoya: [licks the inside of his mouth]

Kitty: ...they're really getting into it.

Penguin: MY EYESSSSSS! [runs away screaming]

Kitty: [shrugs] well, there he goes.

LDFF: why's he such a baby?

Kitty: he's terrified of... [whispers the rest of that sentence in LDFF's ear]

LDFF: [goes pale] I see...

Kyoya: [finally pulls away, panting heavily]

Tamaki: [pants heavily also]

Kyoya: [blushes deeply] that meant nothing.

Kitty: [whispers to LDFF] _sure _it meant nothing...

Kitty and LDFF: [snickers]

LDFF: but aren't you guys having a budding relationship?

Kitty: [shrugs] I guess, but I'm not one to disappoint my reviewers.

Penguin: [comes back] are they done?

Kitty: yep.

Penguin: good. Can you tell your reviewers to involve me in the requests?

Kitty: [death glare]

Penguin: n-nevermind, I didn't say anything...

Kyoya: [joins them and watches Tamaki stand awestruck through the camera] so, what's up?

Kitty: well we just watched you guys have a pretty heated makeout session in there.

Kyoya: [wraps arm around Kitty's shoulder] it meant nothing.

Kitty: [giggles] sure. [wraps arm around his waist]

Haruhi: hey guys. What did I miss?

Kitty: nothing but a front-row seat watching Kyo-chan and Tamaki-kun making out.

Haruhi: OnO um...

Hunny: HARU-CHAN! [runs and leaps onto her back]

Haruhi: [wraps arms around his legs] hey senpai.

Mori: [stands off to side and watches]

Kitty: well that's all for now. Can't wait to see what you guys request for next time! Bye bye!

Penguin: request something for me to do!

Kitty: shut up Penguin! [smacks him]


	4. The Seduction Challenge XD

Penguin: welcome back you guys, to another chapter of The Host Club: After Hours!

Haruhi: where's Kitty?

Tamaki: where's Kyoya?

Penguin: [sighs] I know where they are... [walks over to closet and shoves door open] GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!

Kitty: [breaks away from Kyoya] oh, we're starting that now? See, there's this thing called the writer who kinda chooses when to update and I DON'T BELIEVE YOU'RE THE WRITER!

Penguin: EVERYONE'S HERE SO WE'RE UPDATING NOW!

Kitty: [sighs] fine. Where are the requests?

Kyoya: I've got 'em.

Penguin: how did _you _get your hands on _Kitty's _requests?

Kyoya: we're dating. [shrugs] and that's all you need to know.

Kitty: [giggles, drags Kyoya out of the closet] come on!

Mori: [carries Hunny in on his shoulders]

Hunny: [waves] hi Kitty-chan!

Kitty: hi Hunny senpai!

Kyoya: [hands Kitty the requests]

Kitty: thanks. [clears throat] there were a couple guest reviews this time. Those are okay, but I would still prefer PMs for request.

... can you have a game where all the guys (including Penguin, he DID ask for a request) to cross dress as girls (good crossdressing not the drag queen one they did in Episode 9) and go around seducing boys around the school?

Kitty: [snickers] the one time you asked to be involved in a request, Penguin. Alright, time to get you guys ready!

Hosts and Penguin: [speechless]

Kitty: [giggles] thank you, Guest! This'll be a fun project! [drags hosts one by one into the changing room] starting with Kyoya, I'm going to dress you up in some really sexy outfits! :D

Kyoya: why do I have to start?!

Kitty: because when everyone else is getting their costumes on... [blushes slightly and giggles]

Kyoya: oh...OH! Okay.

Kitty: [drags Kyoya off into separate area of dressing room] hmm... [yanks ripped jeans off hanger] put these on. With... [tugs one-sleeve band t-shirt off shelf] this.

Kyoya: oh...kay...I'm trusting you... [takes off shirt and puts on band shirt]

Kitty: OOH! BE RIGHT BACK! [runs out of the room, comes back with fishnet gloves] put these on!

Kyoya: [puts on gloves]

Kitty: now just the jeans and voila!

Kyoya: [takes off his pants and puts on the jeans]

Kitty: [grins] you look a lot like a teenage girl.

Kyoya: is that a good thing?

Kitty: for this request, yes. Go have a seat in the music room while I pick out outfits for the rest of 'em.

Kyoya: [shrugs, goes out and sits down on chair in music room]

Kitty: GET CHO ASS IN HERE, PENGUIN!

Penguin: [comes in the room with shaky legs]

Kitty: [giggles, picks out short skirt and varsity football jacket and team color kneesocks] put these on and then go into the music room. [leaves to go help another host]

Penguin: [puts on the clothing then sits on a couch across from Kyoya]

Kitty: [gives twins matching acid-wash jeans with black and white T-shirts] have fun. [gives Tamaki lacy dress]

Tamaki: why do I have to wear a dress?

Kitty: cause I said so. Now go get changed. [gives Hunny black dress with pink accents]

Hunny: thank you Kitty-chan! [runs off to get changed]

Kitty: [giggles, gives Mori leopard print tights and a black and white T-shirt]

Mori: [goes to get dressed without complaint]

Kitty: [smirks, goes through the changing room] all of you meet me in the music room when you're changed! [goes into music room] well, this will most definitely be interesting.

Kyoya: [stands up and stretches] what about our hair?

Kitty: I'm getting to that. Once they all get in here, I'll tell you.

[hosts come in one by one, the twins the last ones out]

Kitty: alright! For your hair, we're gonna do wigs. Maybe if you had longer hair you wouldn't need them.

Haruhi: I can help with that. I haven't been doing anything this whole chapter.

Kitty: sorry bout that Haruhi! You go ahead and find some wigs for Tamaki-kun and the twins and Penguin.

Penguin: but can't you find something for me?

Kitty: don't complain.

Penguin: [pouts while following Haruhi]

Tamaki and twins: [follow behind her]

Kitty: as for you three-

Hunny: Can I have a pink wig?

Kitty: um, actually that might work...maybe.

Hunny: YAY!

Kitty: anyways, come with me.

[Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny follow]

Kitty: [takes black with blue accent wig off mannequin head] this one is for Mori senpai. [hands him wig]

Mori: [puts it on]

Kitty: [adjusts it a little bit] there! Perfect! [pulls black with pink accent wig off mannequin head] this one is for Kyo-chan. :3 [hands him wig]

Kyoya: [takes it and tries to get it on his head right]

Kitty: [giggles, stands on chair to be tall enough to help him, fixes it and kisses his forehead]

Kyoya: [blushes slightly] th-thanks.

Kitty: [grins] no prob. And for Hunny senpai... [pulls pink wig off mannequin head and gives it to him]

Hunny: [puts it on and bounces around] TAKASHI! I HAVE A PINK WIG!

Kitty: hold up a sec, senpai!

Hunny: [freezes in mid-bounce]

Kitty: [fixes wig] okay. When we meet back in the music room I have an announcement. Let's go. [begins walking out]

Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori: [follow]

Kitty: [lets Hunny and Mori go ahead, grabs Kyoya's shoulder]

Kyoya: [turns around, pushes glasses up his nose]

Kitty: [smiles] save it for the seducing.

Kyoya: why? I could seduce you right now...

Kitty: [whispers] not right now. [drags him out of dressing room and into music room where everyone else is waiting]

Kyoya: wow Haruhi. You did a good job with the wigs.

Haruhi: [smiles slightly] thanks.

Kitty: I have an announcement! To make this a real competition, there will be two seducing teams! Team Kitty and Team Haruhi!

Haruhi: why was I never informed of this?

Kitty: because I wanted it to be a surprise! Now, since the teams aren't even, every seduction Penguin does will count for both teams!

Haruhi: not that he'll get any.

Kitty: which means we have nothing to worry about!

Penguin: hey!

Kitty: anyways, Team Haruhi is Tamaki-kun, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Penguin. Team Kitty is Kyoya, Mori senpai and Hunny senpai. Oh yeah, and Penguin. We'll be keeping track of the number of seductions based on security cameras! So, Team Haruhi will start in the right wing, Team Kitty in the left. When one of your members receives the text saying 'go' you all spread out and the seducing begins. Got it?

[everyone nods]

Kitty: good. Haruhi, let's go to the camera room!

Haruhi: kay.

[Team Haruhi and Team Kitty go to their designated spots while Haruhi and Kitty go to the camera room]

Haruhi: [texts Tamaki saying 'go']

BMKK: [texts Kyoya saying 'go']

Tamaki: let's go! I got the text! [Team Haruhi begins running off down halls]

Kyoya: got it. Let's roll. [Team Kitty begins running]

[Haruhi and Kitty begin keeping track]

_Announcer voice: 'And there goes Ootori picking up a group of senior football players just by adjusting his glasses! That's four points to Kitty! Oh, look at this! Those twins...so seductive...three points Haruhi! Tamaki just had a good play there, playing with his wig hair seductively! Two points Haruhi!_ _Mitsukuni and his cake, one point Kitty! Takashi doesn't even have to do anything and he's seductive! Three points Kitty! Haruhi is falling beh - shocking discovery! Six points to each! Penguin has gotten a seduction! :O _

Kitty: ...wow...how many points is that for Penguin now?

Haruhi: ...I think it's twelve...

Kitty: I think he's the only one doing anything! Look - the rest of the hosts gathered around him to watch!

Haruhi: [texts Penguin] 'its over. We're done now. Come back to the music room.'

Kitty: [texts Kyoya] 'we're all done babe.'

[the guys come back into the music room, looking at the two expectantly]

Kitty: It was twenty-six to twenty-seven. Team Haruhi won. [smiles]

Kyoya: [wraps arm around her waist] sorry I wasn't on my A game...I was too busy thinking about you...

Kitty: [blushes] aww! It's okay Kyo-chan! [hugs] come on, let's get you outta your costume! [leads him to changing room]

Kyoya and Kitty: [come back out twenty minutes later, Kyoya in normal clothes]

Tamaki: can we get changed too?

Kitty: go ahead. All your stuff is folded up and in the first dresser on your right.

Tamaki: thanks. [takes off towards changing room]

[other hosts except for Haruhi go and change]

Penguin: does this make me look hot? [poses]

BMKK: [giggles] you gained each of us twelve points, so it must.

Kyoya: [hint of jealousy]

Penguin: [goes to change]

BMKK: [sits down on couch] I wonder what the next request is.

[all the hosts and Penguin return]

Kitty: we have three more requests left! DX

Penguin: but the first one took, like, fifteen hundred words!

Kitty: fourteen hundred fifty-four to be exact.

Penguin: [rolls eyes] whatever. Just read the next request.

Kitty: [pulls request out of pocket, blushes deeply reading it] th-this one is from a guest too...

I think that Penguin and Kitty should kiss(:  
And after, Kyoya should get jealous and beat up Penguin.

Kyoya: [silent]

Kitty: um...

Penguin: [kisses her]

Kitty: [kisses back]

Penguin: [pulls away and goes and hides in the changing room]

Kitty: [blushes deeply, looks to Kyoya] please don't hurt him too bad.

Kyoya: [very jealous, goes to beat up Penguin]

[crashing sounds and some whimpers]

Kyoya: [comes out five minutes later and sits down next to Kitty]

Kitty: what happened in there?

Penguin: [comes out unharmed]

Kyoya: [whispers] sound effects.

Kitty: [nods] ohh! I'm gonna cut this chapter short, since it's already up to sixteen hundred words. The next chapter will have more requests in it, I promise!

Kyoya: [wraps arm around Kitty's shoulder, glaring at Penguin]

Kitty: [giggles] see you all next update!


End file.
